the sweetest temptation
by angelprincess13
Summary: Bella and Jacob have been going out for some time. What happens when imprint gets in the way
1. Chapter 1

The sweetest Temptation 12/02/2013

Bpov

_He wrapped his lips slow around my nipple sucking hard. He made sure that my other breast wasn't left out. I ran my finger threw his hair trying to control my breath. The suckling sensation was new to me it was rough and demanding not tender and loving likes Jacob's._

" _Ooh shit" I cursed softly to my self he switches off to the other boob doing the same thing. He slow removed him self from me and started to kiss his way down to my most intimate part. I gasp in shock feeling his hot breath. This caused me to sit up._

"_Wait, I've never… Had that done to me" he continued what he was doing and assured me everything was going to be fine. He flipped his tongue a crossed my enlarge clit sending shock waves threw my body. I gripped his hair firmly in between my fingers. He fiercely shoved his tongue in side of me causing my back to arch. He alternated between his tongue fucking me and sucking on my clit. I was a complete mess under him. The faster he worked the closer my organism came._

"_Sooo close. …More please" I begged that all he needed. Before I could make since of anything he was driving two fingers inside of me. I came hard scream and gasping for air. Slowly he kissed his way back up to me and looked me in the eye. I was shocked to see who it was._

"_Paul" he looks at me with this sinister grin. _

I heard the scream of my alarm clock_. _I woke up with a start. The problem was this was not the first time this has happen. It's been like this since I found out Jake was a wolf. I crawl out of bed. I made sure Charlie was gone before I relieved my self in the shower; I got dressed and ready for school. Jacob has helped me out of my zombie state since Edward left, because of it I have friends and my grades are back on point. I drove quietly to school listening to Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat – Lucky. As I listen to the lyrics I could help but think how luck y was I.

Do you hear me talking to you?

Across the water

Across the deep blue ocean

Under the open skies

Ooo my baby I am tryin'

Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel you whisper

Across the sea

Keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard.

On that part I could help but think of Jake helping with my problems with Edward. He did every thing in his power to make me happy and it worked

Lucky I am in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been were I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Oooooooooooo

They don't know how long it takes (it takes)

Wait for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

This part made me blush. Jake soft life wrapped tightly around mine played over and over.

Ill wait for you I promise you

I will

I will

That just what Jake did he knew I would love him when I was ready and my heart could take it. He waited. And the longer he waited the more a realized how much better he was for me than Edward ever was.

Lucky I am in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been were I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky were in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed were we have stayed

Lucky to coming home some day

So I'm sail threw the sea

To an island were we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air

Ill put a flower in your hair

Thou the breeze is threw the trees

Is o so pretty

Your all I see

As the world keeps spin around

You hold me

Right here

Right now

I sang along quietly with the rest of the song as I pulled in to the parking lot. As got out the car I spotted my best friend Angela.

"Hay Ang" I greeted her happily.

"Hay Bella, how are you?" she responded with just as much enthusiasm.

" Nothing I just can't wait for school to be over so I can see Jake." I said blushing and giggling like the schoolgirl I was suppose to be. Angela rolled her eyes at me.

" Bella" she said in a stern voice "I am going to meet this infamous Jacob black you constantly talk about." I blushed at her and agreed. But she went on.

"Jacob is such a good lover, Jake is so sweet he bought me flower, Jake is a really good kisser." At this point my face was flame.

" Damn Angie, shut front door" she just laugh and told me about her and her boy friend Ben.

I cant wait for school to be over


	2. Chapter 2

The sweetest Temptation 12/02/2013

Ppov

After an intense wet dream about Bella, and realizing I had to do something about this imprint I got ready to do my runs. After talking to Billy and old Quil legends said if a man has not told his imprint about their connections, the wolf will do it threw dreams. So that's what happens I am in my bed one minute next minute she under me screaming my name. I feel it in my bone that to day is different I just don't know how but it will.

" Come one Paul it time for patrols" Jake said to me as he ran pass my house. Jake and i have known each other for a while. He I like the brother I never had we tell each other everything. The only thing he didn't know was the fact that he imprints on the girl that he not only rebuilt but was in love with for most of his life. We were runs quiet not have much to say but enjoy the silent. To day I don't know if it was my wolf or I but I slipped.

'_I need my imprint' _damn I curse to myself quietly before I could hope he didn't here he threw tons and tons a question like

_Who is it?_

What does she look like?

Have you fuck her yet?

I shook my head and blocked him out

'_Hopefully ill get to see her today you'll see then'_

_3:00_

Jake was just this big ball of energy all he talked about Bella like she was a goddess. She is but damn he didn't have to be so verbal about it.

We could hear her busted up truck a mile away. Jake's living room was filled with all kind of energies, nervous, happy, love and another one I cant place my finger on. As the old truck speed closer to the house I had to practically hold him back so he didn't meet them half way up the road.

" I am sorry Paul I haven't talked to her in two days that a long time for us" he stated softly slightly blushing. I rolled my eyes he can be such a pansy some times.

"Whatever Jacob, just try to keep it in your pants when she gets here" the little voice in the back of my head had a said to ' keep off or you wont have nothing.' I just shook the thought of ad keep wait. Before we knew it her truck was hitting the top of the driving way. As she pulled in realized that she wasn't alone. The girl she had in he car was pretty, not as beautiful as Bella but you there. She had long black hair that maybe stopped at her shoulder blades. She had purple glasses and purple braces. In my eyes her and Bella were meant to best friends. They climbed out the car and walked over to us. Everything spotted the first thing I notice was what Bella was wearing she had a summer dress that stopped mid- thigh with pale purple flats to match. She had a black bag to finish he outfit. He hair fell In gentle curls around her face. But what shocked me was the lust that crossed her eyes before the hurt did. Trying to find the source of my imprints pain I looked her friend once over and seen he dumfounded look. I turned my head to see Jacob , mouth gapped, eyes wide staring at the girl. I took everything I had not to jump for joy. Now I don't have to lose Jacob over the imprint.

"hay" I broke the silent. It may have only been a minute but it felt like an hour.

"Jake" Bella breathed out. That finally broke his concentration for the strange female. he walked over to her. Jacob expected for her to crumble in to his arms, she stood tall and spoke with fierce passion and authority

" come one everyone its best if we go some where a lot more private to handle these matter" I smile. My imprint was one of the strongest women in my life.

As we walk to Jake garage Jake and I were in front of the girls. I couldn't help but of hear her strange friend whispering about me and Jacob.

" Bellllla please tell me that the one with the beater is Jacob" she begged Bella. She was quiet for a while before she answered her back.

"not that's Paul …. But umm after we talk you would feel so bad because in the end everyone will be happy. I could hear the honesty in her voice it made me proud. Damn this girl had my heart already.

**R&R you guys I trying to get better and back in to story make it's the highlights of my day let me know if you like or hate. **

**p.s **

**I need a beta PM if willin'**


	3. Chapter 3

The sweetest Temptation 12/02/2013

Bpov

As we walked to the garage I felt this eerie tension that made me nervous. Jacob is not a controlling boyfriend but when it came to me, he would be ready to attack you if you look at me in the wrong way. Paul, goodness Paul, he was dominate and in power all the time. He was over protective but supportive. Whatever god had seen in our bonding must be amazing because are going to be an odd pair. We made it to that garage with out incident. As soon as the door was closed Angela lost it slightly.

" Bella, what the hell is going on, why does he" she exclaimed jabbing her finger at Jake " keep looking at like I am it for him like I am the only girl in the world" she took some deep breathes before she continued." Why does the other one keep look at you with the same look." Her comment made Jacobs head snap and look at Paul.

"You… WHEN!" Jacob shouted looking hurt and confused.

" The day she came to see you." Paul looked scared and unsure. He was not scared of Jacob but having to show a soft spot. Every touch and every kisses, every sexual experience we had ran threw jakes mind.

" Why Paul. Why didn't you tell me" Jacob looked sad. As if he stole something and didn't realize it.

" She was yours first…. You we're so happy with her and I don't see you like that often and I wasn't going to be the one to steal your happiness." At that time I realized how deep his loyalty ran. He would rather suffer his whole life than to hurt some one who's like a brother to him. Jacob turned to me and smiled sadly. I felt the tears behind my eyes ball start to grow and sting. Damn it Jake.

" I am sorr-" I cut him of fast.

" Don't because she is the best thing that will ever happen to you. She is my best friend and because of that she will treat you well" I smile one tear dropping slowly from eye. I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! Bella! YOUR HEAD OVER HEELS FOR THIS GUY" her chest was heaving, she looked as if she was watching murder and didn't know what to do.

" Sorry… I lost my manners. Jacob Black Angela Webber Angela Webber Jacob Black. This is your imprint. Paul Lahote Angela Webber Angela Webber Paul Lahote, and he " I said combining Jacob and Angela hand. Then walking over to Paul and lacing our fingers and smiled" and I am his imprint "

She looked bewilder, lost and scared. "Jake will explain everything" I assured her.

"I thought you-"

" I do but not like that anymore"

"Bella he was your everything." I smiled at her at least she was being a true friend thinking of me before her self.

" Ok angie think of it this way I got him warmed up for you" we all busted out laughing. Angela agreed to go inside with Jake to giving Paul and I the privacy we need.

**Sorry it is so short I wanted to break up the conversation and have them have their own chappes =) R&R xoxoxooxox**


	4. Chapter 4

The Sweetest temptation

Jpov

After realizing my best friend had imprint on my girl friend, and I imprinted on her best friend I was a little shocked and confused. I also learned that Paul had my back even when I didn't know he did. Right before me and Angela exited the garage I looked back at them. She was starring in his eyes; she looked at him as if he was a god. I smile and keep walking. She was in safe arms now. Paul may have been a player but when he committed really committed he give it his all. That tiny brunette didn't deserve less than that. She was never mine but I enjoy the time she was.

Ppov

The way Bella was looking at me was making it hard for me not to jump her bones. Jake and Angela wanted to take their sweet time leave the garage it was driving me insane. When I finally heard the door close I kissed her. everything i was, was put in to it. She wrapped her hand my next and pulled me closer. This was nothing but impatience lust. My wolf and I have waited so long, night after night of dreaming about claiming her and it was finally here. I broke the kissed and started down her neck, sucking on the same spot I marked in her dream. This made her weak in the knees and fall in to my chest.

" Fuck Paul sooo good." Her arousal spike with me just kissing her. She started to claw at my pants. I wasted no time pulling down her dress. I pulled her breast out her shirt and smiled at her.

" I want to do some many thing it you." I watch her body shiver with anticipation.

" When I am done with you. I'll have to teach you how to walk again." Bella moan softly looking at me with hazy eyes. My girl was going to enjoy ever moment of forever with me.

Before I could any further. Quil Leah and Embry busted threw the door. What made it even more awkward was it didn't look like they were looking for any body. Embry had his hand shoved down Leah pants. She sounds like a cat in heat. No wonder they didn't know we were in here they were doing the same thing.

"Ummmmmm hay" Quil said Embry and Leah decide to come up for air. Everyone was blushing hard.

" Well damn I don't think this will get finished here" Leah said

" I agreed " my imprint stated irritably

"What the fuck! Fine every one out. If I don't get none no body else will." I stormed in the house with everyone else in tow. Before I even walked in I heard Angela moaning this pissed me off even more. When I said no one was getting laid.

I meant it.

" Sorry black but you have a full house," I said over Angela's scream she was pulling her shirt down and adjusting her pants. I stayed blocking the door way so no one seen her.

" What the fuck Paul." Jacob screams as she rolled of him.

" Yell at the horny trio hear if I don't get none you don't sorry bout life." I stated. I sat down on the aged loved seat and pulled Bella on my lap. Jacob mirrored my action with Angela. Bella look at Angela and smiled shyly. Both their faces were hot with blush.

" Hay Angie how bout we make them some food" Bella offered to get ride of some of the tension. If she didn't know how to save the day than I don't know who does.

As soon as the girl were out the room Jacob which to alpha mode. His whisper was deadly quietly. The girl could not hear but the rest of us could.

" What the fuck are you guy doing sneaking in to my garage." He demands the timber in his voice and the darkness of his eye made me want to hide.

" I-i-it was the only place we could. You know" Quil tried to explain.

" Yea I don't think Leah moms would be to happy her daughter being shared" Embry backed him up. Leah sat their quietly looking shameful about the actions that were going to take place. The words that slipped for Leah mouth shocked the shit out of Jake and me.

" I imprinted on both of them…. And I had my period earlier this month" Jake and I were flabbergasted she did what? Had what? We need a pack meeting ASAP.

" We will have a pack meeting to night-" he started before the girls with walked in with sandwiches.

" What's the meeting for to finish tell ang the legends and stuff?" she asked

" Yes that and some other things" Bella knew better to ask.

" Well I cant wait. now dig in every one. me and Angela work hard on those sandwiches" I looked at Bella as if she lost her mind.

" Babe do you not believe that we would be able to eat all of them?" was she questioning my stomach?

" Angela doesn't?" she pointed her finger at her best friend

" Now eat before their gone" she gave me two.


	5. Chapter 5

The Sweetest temptation

**Thanks every one for being so patience with me. I know in the first two chapters have been a little glitchy but I now have someone to help me edit. R&R xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**JPOV**

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Yes there was a lot so sexually tension but every one enjoyed the group time. But what I think made this the most comfortable was no one had to hide right now. Paul could sneak little kisses with Bella in his lap. He now could act on the impulse of the imprint. Paul didn't have to worry about hurting me or make me angry. Leah could touch and kiss her wolves with out get odd stares for everyone. It was really comfortable here.

Some time after everyone including Angela went home to prepared for the dwarf notice bonfires, dad showed up with Sue and old Quil. I stood as they entered to room to show my respect for their authority and leadership in my tribe and pack.

" Son, what was so argent." Billy asked with a worried look in his eyes.

" Some things have changed in the pack status-" I started to explain before old Quil cut me off.

" Those dreaded leeches are back aren't they. They are causing more pain and suffering in the land with there presents." After we phased the first time and learned about the treaty and the rule I realized old Quil never really care for it. If old Quil were ever a wolf he would have cause war because of his hate for the Cullen's.

" No sir, the change is in the pack relationships." I paused giving them time, knowing that what I am about to explain with shocked them.

" Would you guys like to have a sit" offering the worn couch was all the bracing I could give them for the information they were about to receive.

" First I would like to say me and Bella are no longer in a relationship we –" I was rudely cut off by old Quil

" Its about damn time. I don't want any of our spirit warriors reproducing with slutty leech loving pale faces. She was never any good for you Jacob." Old Quil looked joyous with his comment and "praise".

" And old Quil your right. She was never right for ME" I made sure to emphasize the end part.

" I have imprinted on the Forks pastor's daughter. Her name is Angela and she will be at the bonfire to hear my father inform her on her wolf's legends and history." Old Quil glared at him hard but held his tongue waiting Jacob to finish.

" As for Bella- " I started but was again rudely interrupted by old Quil

" Jacob is not good to string her along. She maybe a leech lover, who deserves nothing more to be banished for the reservation, doesn't mean you fuck her and your imprint, you only hurt you imprint in the process." I was dumfounded at his hate for Bella. She may have made bad choices with Edward, but the doesn't mean she is any less of a good person. Before I could protect the name that old Quil was trying so hard to tarnish dad beat me to it.

" You WILL NOT speak of Bella in such a rude manner. You have only met the girl a hand full of times. She happens to be the child of my best friend so in turn I will defend her as my own. Now let my son finish before your tongue gets you in deep shit." My dad rarely cursed but when he did it made everything more serious. I gave my dad a thankful nodded and started again.

" Bella will not be leaving any time soon because she have been imprinted on by Paul" Their reactions were different from one another. Sue looked as if she was not surprised or like she knows it will work out great. Billy looked like confused even a little worried. Old Quil's face looked blank with astonishment. I continued

" Leah, Embry and Quil also share a group imprint". Sue stood up in a flash. Shocked her daughter would be involved in polygamy.

" She-she-she can't be. She wouldn't do that." She paced back and fort as well.

" She has also started her period again." The information I had delivered proved too much for Sue she passed out with shock. Part of me freaked out a little. Remembering how harry died of a heart attack because of his daughters transformation. If Sue died I couldn't help but think of Leah blaming me for the rest of our lives.

Later after her sue came around I told them it was time for the bonfires they all agree and left.

I felt it in my bones something was going to happen. I didn't know what but it was going to happen.

**Ok you guys its now getting spicy tehe I hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ppov**

The girls and I headed back to Bella house. The girls had to get a lot of food ready. So on our way to Bella's house we stopped but the store. I spent most of my time begging them to cook certain things and pushing the carts.

" Bella when are we going home" I wined. She just smiled and rolled her eyes. Next thing I know is Angela heart speeds up I see her looking in a certain direction.

"Bells what wrong with Angela" I nudged her to help her best friend. Before Bella could come to the rescue I heard some punk ass kid's voice.

" What the hell angie, why didn't you tell me you was hanging out with the Cullen's left over's and rez trash." He looked pissed and it made me a little uncomfortable. She turned around and apologized.

"I am a sorry guys. This is my ummmmmm… boyfriend Ben" she introduced. I was shocked a sweet girl like her would want to be with an ass like him. The Ben guy looked dangerous. He made the hairs on the back of my neck stand. That was never a good sign.

" How would your daddy feel knowin' you were hanging with the whores of the rez" he spat. Shooting daggers thru his eye at Bella and me. He had one more time in insult my mate and me.

"Come on we going home now" this struck a nerve in me. The way he grabbed her wrist brought back memory of what my dad use to do before he started beating my mom. So now it was time for me to step in.

**Bpov**

As I watched Paul walk over to Ben I could help but think thinks were going to get ugly fast.

" I think it would be best if you let go of Angie here and leave Bane" Paul informed him sternly. As well as messing up his name.

" My name is Ben and I am not leaving with out my girlfriend." He explained.

" Well I am sorry to inform you but she not yours no more. Now let her go" Paul almost growl while grabbing Ben shoulder hard. After a few seconds of Paul's monster grip, Ben let go. He stared at Angela hard and left.

We hurried our shopping, doing so in silence.

**Ppov **

When we finale made it in the house Angela started to cry. I was proud of her for that. We need a strong alpha female. Some one who would be strong for Jacob and us. She knew when was a go time to show a softer side of her. And when not to.

" Paul give us about ten minutes," she slowly took Angela up stairs to talk or something.

" Oh by the way can you call Emily and tell her to cook food because were having a bonfire." I nodded in agreement and went to the phone. I called an informed Emily she agreed happily and I hung up.

**Bpov**

When we final made it to the room I asked the question that has been driving me crazy since we seen Ben.

" Angela? Talk to me." I begged her. She looked ashamed and scared.

" He hasn't actually hit me. Yet." She spoke with this fearful look in her eye.

" But one thing I am almost sure of is that he would have tonight after seeing me with you guys." Before I could respond I heard something at my window. But it made me smile because if all the imprint things were true than that would be Jacob.

" I think I know who that is" I smiled even bigger at her.

"How" she questioned as I go up to go to the window.

" Jacob would sneak in my room all the time Edward too." I frowned a little thinking of Edward.

" That's what happens when your boyfriends are supernatural." We giggled together and I let Jacob in.

" What wrong baby I felt you in distress and fear" he asked checking ever part of her to make sure she was ok.

" I seen my boyfriend today at the store." He cupped her face gently and corrected her.

" You mean your X boyfriend." He said placing a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss started simple and then started to grow with intensity. I slowly started to leave to room.

I was at the bottom of the steps before I heard Angela moan.

"Oh my goodness" I blushed. Looks like my friend was a screamer. I headed straight for the kitchen. I was going to get as much done as possible.

I was in the middle of sticking the marinating meat in the fridge when I felt Paul grabbed me from behind and pulled me close.

" Its not fair that they get to use your room. I had very explicit plan for it. I was going to take you in every place I could." He slurred lustfully in my ear as he bit my neck. If I wasn't in a sexually daze I would have been crept out by the fact that my X and best friend were having sex in my room.

" You think to much for me Bella. Just feel" with that he spend me around and started to kiss me. It felt good my need went weak and my head was foggy. This time Paul wasted not time. He put me on the counter and pulled up me dress.

" I am a little hungry and their not food ready." He breathed easing my panties down.

"So I am going to just eat you until it time." His tongue jumped out his mouth and began to attack me. My wolf shoved his tongue in to my pussy as hard as he could. I was a shaking me. I thought I was going to explode his sucked on my clit.

" Awwwwww fuck Paul so good" I said grinding on his face. Al this did was encouraged him. He then added his finger and nibbled on my clit.

I came apart not to long after all of the pleasure.

" Now that I am done with you. You should finish cooking." I looked at him like he was crazy. I could barely move my legs let alone stand and cook.

I managed to get the rest of the cooking done in the process I had to bad Paul from the kitchen. The food was done enough to transport.

Bonfire here we come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bpov **

During the ride to the bonfire Paul decided to make a joke about Angie and Jacob.

" So Jacob how's Bella's bed" Paul asked looking in the rearview mirror.

" It was just fine." He answered.

" But umm I am sure you guys own Bella a new bed set." He laughed I rolled my eyes and apologized to Angela.

" I am sorry he such a pig I will fix that soon" I smiled at her. She was red as a tomato but still shuck her head and laugh.

I punch Paul while we were driving.

" Why do you have to be a prev? I am almost positive that Jacob heard me screaming just as loud as Angela" his cocky smile dropped and he looked amazed I said that.

" Mind your own business or Angela will be the only one get any action from anyone other than their hand." At that Angela and Jacob busted out laughing.

The rest of the trip was quiet.

Later we arrived at the bonfire. I had Paul and Jacob quickly put the steak, hotdogs, hamburgers and ribs on. While Angela and I set food on the tables Emily walked you to us.

" Hey Bella how are you" she smiled and hugged me.

" I am doing great Em. This is my best friend Angela" Emily gave her a warm smile and a hug. While those two got to know each other I couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching me. I looked around and seen old Quil stare hard. I gave him a polite smile and looked away. I continued on with what I was doing even thought he was starring.

" Foods ready" Paul called out. The imprints came up first as Angela and me when up to get our plates old Quil stopped us.

" You pale faces are not worthy to go along with the imprints. wait." I looked at Angela and agree.

" I apologize sir we will wait." I grabbed Angela's hand and we headed back to our wolves.

" Were y'all's plates" Paul questioned.

" We decided to wait" both Jacob and Paul knew I was lying. Angela stayed silence not wanting to lie to any one.

" Baby what happen?" she looked away

" Was it the other imprints? are they being mean?" they question.

I managed to kidnap her and get food just in the nick of time because the boys were right behind us.

We sat down before I could take a bite old Quil walked up.

" You pale faces are so hard headed you are hiccup in the gods judgment. You blind our wolves with your twisted ways. I hope they come to their senses before you both become impregnated with bastard hybrids." That was the last straw for me.

" EXCUSE!" every one turned their heads fast and watched the seen unfold.

" You heard me pale face I don't want you on our lands. Either of you" he said giving Angela a death glares.

" Well you know what sir your just going to have to get over it. We are here to stay. We maybe "pale faces" but we have more than skin color and heritage to offer. And I BELIEVE that the gods see that we are better for them than many of the Quileute women here." I looked hard at him. I pulled Angela up so she could stand with me.

" DON'T NOT pass judgment on her skin she has not don't wrong by none of you." I said defending her.

" She didn't know, has not known of any thing of this," I said gesturing to the bonfire." Until she was imprinted on by Jacob." I explained.

" So what do you have to say to yourself? Leech lover"

" I have say that I made a mistake, that I was misguided but know better than to ever walk down that road again."

" If you feel that we are ruining your; lands ask the people we effect the most. Until the wolves say they want us to leave we will be here for life." With that being the end we walked away with heads held high to our wolves hugging them.

" I am proud of you Bella" Paul praised

" He can be a bully. He needs to be placed." I just smile ever one ate and enjoyed their food. Jacob stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone looked at their alpha and listened.

" I have brought us here because of the new imprint couples."

" Bella and Paul

Me and Angela" she blushed with all the imprints starring at her happy that they had a new friend.

" And Embry, Quil and Leah" everyone looked surprised at the triple imprint. He was bombarded with question.

" I don't know how and why this happened, I have them checking journals for information but don't know yet." After a long Q&A every one went home as we left I felt old Quil stare whole in to me. I was just happy I was going home with Paul**.**

**R&R**


End file.
